


all I ever think about is you

by thesurielships



Series: Feysand One-shots [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielships/pseuds/thesurielships
Summary: acotar au week day 6: school
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791676
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: ACOTAR AU Week





	all I ever think about is you

Rhysand Night was the hottest guy in school.

Everybody knew that. So when he was chosen to be the model for her painting class, Feyre hadn’t been surprised. You would think having a reason to stare at your crush for a whole period would be something to rejoice about. But Feyre was awkward, and she tended to infuse her emotions into her paintings, so she was afraid that:

  1. She would stare too long and blush too hard and he would inevitably notice that she liked him.
  2. She would paint him in such a way that everybody who saw the portrait would know that she liked him, big time.



Still, painting Rhysand was something that Feyre had longed to do for a while, as her sketches never seemed to do him justice. She spent the whole week before that fateful class trying to decide which colors she should mix to get the exact amethyst of his eyes, the elusive shade of black of his hair that seemed to suck in the light, the pink of his lips that had haunted her dreams for months.

When the day came, she was not even close to being ready. She stood in front of the class, heart pounding and hands sweaty, praying to the Mother that everything would be fine. She pushed the door and made to go in, but instead walked right into it.

She blinked at the door, belatedly realizing that a pull sign hung where the old push sign had before.

“I believe that door says pull, darling.”

She started at the midnight voice that whispered near her, images of playful kisses and night long tumbles in silky sheets flashing before her eyes.

She turned to find her crush smirking at her.

“I believe models are not supposed to talk,” she quipped, inwardly wincing at the sharpness of her tone.

But Rhysand only chuckled, his eyes dancing with feline amusement. “Way to objectify me, darling. Am I just a hot body to you?”

She looked him up and down slowly, trying to mask the overwhelming attraction she felt towards him with a look of disdain. “Who even chose _you_ to model?”

His smirk turned into a knowing smile. “You say that now, but I heard it was a unanimous decision. Or did they not let you vote, Feyre darling?”

Her heart leapt in her chest. “How do you know my name?”

He leaned closer, and she watched, mesmerized, as his eyes changed hues with every inch they came closer to her face. He stopped when his breath began tickling her cheeks. “You’ll find I have a great eye for pretty girls, and an even greater memory for their names.”

Feyre frowned. She didn’t know what to feel. On one hand, her crush said she was pretty. On the other hand, she was just one of many to him.

He belatedly seemed to realize what he had implied.

“Oh shit, Feyre. That came out wrong.”

She raised an eyebrow. He was growing more and more flustered by the second, running his hand through his hair so that it stuck out at a dozen adorable angles.

“Yours is the only name I remember.”

It was her turn to smirk as she finally got the upper hand in the conversation. “So you’re telling me, out of 400 students in this school, you only know my name? That is terribly rude, Rhys.”

He seemed surprised at the nickname. And pleased. Music started playing in Feyre’s head, violins and pianos to which the butterflies in her stomach danced.

A determined expression took over Rhysand’s handsome features. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, Feyre. You’re the only girl I pay attention to, and yours is the only name I’ve doodled on my desk for the last few months. You can check.”

Feyre’s smile was soft and teasing as she stood on her toes and whispered in his ear. “Sounds like you do have a great eye for girls.”

She didn’t fail to notice his shiver at the gentle caress her lips trailed on his cheek on her way back. She left him blinking confusedly in the hall, and entered the classroom just as the bell rang.

The music never left her ears as she painted the galaxies in his eyes, the faint blush of his cheeks and the softness of the smile he kept directed at her for the entirety of the session.

Feyre painted the best portrait of her life, and when it was over, it was with a sly glance towards Rhys that she signed it off with her name… and her number.


End file.
